Home entertainment systems often maintain media content in different digital devices, such as personal computers, video and audio recorders, digital broadcast receivers, satellite receivers, CD/DVD players, camcorders, digital still cameras, audio players, etc. Media distribution technologies, such as the Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) Audio/Visual (AV) architecture, allow a rendering device to access media content in different devices, known as media servers, in the home network. Further details of the UPnP architecture are described in the publication “Overview of UPnP AV Architecture: A Digital Media Distribution Technology for the Home”, ver. 1.00 (Copyright Intel Corp., 2003). The devices that participate in the sharing of media content, such as media servers having content and media renderers capable of presenting and rendering such content, may implement the UPnP protocol or other known protocols for sharing content. A user may access a control point, which browses a content directory indicating available media content in media servers in the local network, and select media content to transfer from one media server to one media renderer in the home network. The control point performs operations such as discovering devices in the home network and enabling a user to transfer media content from one discovered device to another.